Off The Balcony
by Elen-Silver Star
Summary: A little one shot of Elrond and Thranduil being inventive in how to make their little sons' (Elladan, Elrohir, and Tadion) follow orders and not leave messes behind them in every room. Will be later added to Greenwood the Great.


The morning light filtered through the tall crystal windows, washing through the open balcony and falling on his face like a treacherous dagger. Letting out a displeased groan, the Elvenking rolled onto his right side, burying his face in the silken feathered pillows, thankful for his long curtain of hair he could now use as a shield. The soft chirping of birds echoed from the balcony, humming a sweet melody to the waking forest. And for the first time in his life he wanted to strangle them, not wanting to be reminded that he needed to get up if he intended to make it in time for his council meeting that morning.

"Meleth?" Alarya stirred next to him, drawing a smile from his face. He could feel the soft covers shifting as she slid closer to him, one of his arms draping around her almost automatically.

"It is time to wake up." She reminded him in that sweet voice that made the song of the birds sound pathetic. He groaned again, one of her gentle hands brushing away his curtain of silvery hair, only managing to make him bury his face further in the pillows as if to shield his eyes from the blinding daylight. Who had opened the curtains?

A light laugh, like silver bells ringing in the wind, echoed at his side, feeling Alarya's lips pressing a quick kiss on his now exposed cheek. "You need to get up, Thranduil."

"Mm." He heard himself say instead of what he had attempted to be a 'no', once again eliciting a round of refreshing giggles from his wife. How was she even awake this early? Well, it was not really early- in fact it was later than the hour he normally woke. He was usually the one to wake up first, always at the first light of morning. Valar, he was exhausted, every single one of his limbs feeling overly heavy, even moving them seeming to require immense effort.

It had been a long week- an unusually long one. And as if to make matters worse for him, Doronor had once decided to schedule more meetings in his afternoons than he had the energy to attend. And still, as if that was not already draining enough, Elrond and Celebrian had arrived in his Palace only two days ago, meaning that his meals had extended into exaggeratedly long receiving banquets and entertainments. But it seemed that the Valar seemed intent in killing him, for on top of all of that, Elrond's identical little _terrors_ were in the Palace as well, and now seemed to be inseparable from Tadion. As if Tadion by himself was not already hard enough to handle!

"Thranduil." Alarya tried again, her musical voice always soft, almost a whisper, sounding slightly guilty at having to wake him. He knew she did not want to wake him, and yet he also knew that he _needed_ to get up. He rolled again, detaching himself from her, his body and mind demanding him to rest if only just a little but longer. He heard her sigh, the mattress dipping and shifting as she sat up against the ornate headboard.

Groaning again- and cursing inwardly at the singing birds who seemed too happy that it was already morning- he followed her example, begrudgingly rising to sit on the soft bed. One of his hands rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he attempted – very badly- to stifle a yawn.

"Good morning." Alarya greeted him with that perfect smile that made the sun look dull in comparison, her body nestling perfectly against his side. One of his arms once again wrapped around her small frame immediately, pulling her closer to him.

"Mm." He managed again, even though it should have been 'good morning to you too." Thankfully he knew Alarya had understood him through their bond, letting out another soft chuckle before her large emerald eyes turned up to study him.

"Why do you not cancel the meeting this morning? Sleep until the afternoon?" She suggested, fingers pulling a strand of his silvery hair behind his pointy ear. Ice blue eyes turned down to look at her, looking at her every feature, at how her long silken hair fell in waves of gold over her shoulders and down her back, the pale light of the morning kissing her white skin which glowed as beautiful as ever underneath her nightdress.

"I cannot." It was his turn to chuckle, leaning in to place his lips to the top of her head. He had to admit the idea sounded tempting, but then again Elrond had traveled from Imladris for this particular meeting they were having that morning.

Sighing lowly in resignation, the King of Mirkwood pushed the comfortable wine red overs aside, swinging his legs to the side of the bed. The large bedchamber welcomed the morning light around him, the wine colored curtains already neatly pulled open to the sides of the ceiling high crystals, and he already knew that breakfast would be waiting for them in the sitting room outside their bedchambers.

Slowly he rose from the bed, the polished marble stone feeling cold against his feet as he started his march to where his night robe waited for him draped over a chair. An unexpected pain erupted in the sole of his right foot at his next step, and he let out a gasped curse at the sudden piercing agony, hoping onto his left foot.

"What is it?" Alarya asked instantly, alarmed eyes flying in his direction as she too rose from the bed.

His eyes traveled down, searching for the cause of the excruciating pain. Of course. He closed his eyes, reminding himself to breathe deeply before opening them again. He would not lose his patience. He would not lose it.

" _Your_ son it was what it is." He muttered, seething blue eyes glaring fiercely at the wooden toy warrior lying sideways on his floor, his tiny sword now bent broken from where he had stepped over it. And there was not only one warrior. Oh no. There was an _entire army_ scattered over his floor, covering all the way from his bed to the large pairs of heavenly crafted doors. Never before had those little cute toys seemed so menacing, their tiny bows and swords and knives looking threateningly up at him in defiance, daring him to take another step.

" _You_ need to speak with him again. Remind him that his toys should be in his chambers and in their proper places, not scattered all around the Palace." Alarya's arms crossed over her chest as those forest green eyes that could brighten even his sourest of moods looked at the little wooden figures with a strange combination of amusement and exasperation.

" _I_ need to speak to him?" He arched an eyebrow at her, awkwardly, and very un-kingly, half-limping half-hoping towards the nearest chair by the round table to a corner of the large chamber. He was sure that tiny cursed wooden sword had pierced his skin, leaving at least one if not more splinters.

Alarya was by his side in a second, taking the seat next to him as her deep green eyes glanced at him worriedly. "How bad is it?"

Now sitting down, he was finally able to look at the wound on the sole of his right foot, only to find that the toy had indeed pierced the skin, but, thank Eru, there were no splinters left inside the small cut.

"I will survive it." He told her, watching her shake her head as she threw him what tried to be a glare but failing miserably.

"Should I call for a healer?" That was Alarya, always concerned for him- that was whenever she was not arguing with him. He shook his head no, letting his hand reach for hers over the table, fingers lacing with hers in a perfect fit. He loved her more than she could even begin to imagine.

The sound of little feet pattering into the large antechamber pulled him out from his thoughts, his eyes darting towards the large pairs of doors. But something was not right. No. There were one, two, three pairs of little feet rushing through the large antechamber.

He had one second to prepare himself before the door of the bedchamber was suddenly pushed open. The little elflings could barely reach the golden doorknob, having to stretch their short arms –because for some reason they decided to open the door all three of them- high over their heads to turn it, nearly hanging from it. Bright blue irises met his, clearer than the morning outside, so large and innocent and full of such warmth that immediately made him forget any pain he might still be feeling in his foot.

"Ada!" The golden haired elfling cried loudly before slamming against his knees, grabbing at his father's silver night robe in order to climb onto his lap. And he immediately complied, unable to keep a wide smile from forming on his lips as his arms carefully picked up the child and nestled him close to his body.

"Good morning, King Thranduil." Two identical little faces smiled in his direction, large silver eyes looking at him only for a split second before rushing past where he sat and deeper into the bedchamber, completely unbothered and unconcerned that they should not be in the King's chambers. And yet, he did not mind it, enjoying that his son finally had elflings his age to play with.

"Good Morning, Tadion, Elladan, Elrohir." He greeted, the child on his lap fidgeting and jumping, too energetic to sit still, and he once again wondered from _where_ did his youngest son get this amount of unending stamina. He himself was still struggling to remain awake!

Shaking his head slightly, the King let his eyes travel to were the twin sons of Elrond were currently rushing farther inside the room, towards where the little wooden warrior lay over the polished marble floor. To be honest, he could not really tell which twin was which, the two dark haired elflings looking exactly the same, a devilish mischievous gleam always concealed in those angelic silver eyes, always full of wonder and excitement, shining bright in those adorable soft faces. They looked exactly like their father.

"Hi, Nana!" His little son chirped, standing precariously on his lap and jumping onto his mother's – nearly giving him a fright as his arms immediately made sure the child would not fall and harm himself.

"Here they are! We could not find them!" One of the twins – he could not tell which- exclaimed, bouncing merrily on his spot on the floor and running to gather as many wooden solders as he could in his little thin arms, his exact replica following behind. Elladan and Elrohir: the walking, well no _running_ , hurricanes that along with son were now slowly destroying his Palace. They moved in perfect coordination, a thing that had always amused him, finding it both strange and fascinating how the young twins seemed to always know exactly where the other was and seemed even able to predict each other's moves. And yet, neither of the three elflings seemed one bit concerned that the toys _were not_ where they should be.

There was not a single chamber they entered that was not left in a complete mess. His poor servants and maids would surely leave the realm if they had to continue cleaning after whatever it was those three little seemingly innocent and harmless elfings left behind. He had already needed to apologize to Galion more times than he ever had in his life at the unending pranks the three children had managed to pull on the butler in only two days. And not that he had not tried speaking with the elflings about it. Oh, he had tried. Alarya had tried. Elrond had tried. He had already scolded Tadion and the twins about it more than once, but his words seem to land on deaf ears. Elrond himself had also told off his sons and, although the twins did listen to their father every once in a while, it seemed to be equally as useless.

"The question is why are they _here_?" His son's large blue eyes -those that he would do anything to see them sparkle as he smiled- and an identical pair of large silver orbs turned to meet the King as he spoke, all three little faces looking completely and unabashedly guilty. When had they even left the toys there? He had not even heard them entering their chambers!

"Because someone left them here." His son answered as if was the obvious thing, shrugging his little shoulders as he grinned, letting out a few giggles that told him his son knew he was now in trouble.

" _Someone._ " He repeated, narrowing his eyes in silent warning to Tadion and at the same time trying incredibly hard not to laugh at his son's carefree nature and quick wit whenever attempting to get out of trouble. The twin sons of Elrond had remained silent next to Tadion, not seeming eager to get in trouble with the King. "I wonder who that someone is?"

"Ar." Tadion shrugged again, little feet patting on the floor as he continued to pick up soldier after soldier, Elladan and Elrohir following his example. Alarya could not do it, and he saw her turn around and cover her mouth to hide her chuckles at their son's ridiculous accusation. It was of no help if either of them laughed when they were attempting to scold and discipline the elfling.

"So _Arahaelon_ decided to play with _your_ wooden soldiers early this morning and left them scattered in my floor?" His son had no idea that attempting to blame his older brother would not be believable at all for any of his parents, _clearly_ not aware that it had been many _many_ years since his eldest son had last played with wooden soldiers.

Tadion's face turned to look at him, his expression one that tried to look innocent, unware of how his eyes screamed guilty, guilty, guilty. But his son was the only elfling looking up at him, the other two pairs of large silver eyes fixed on the floor, looking equally as guilty as his son but somehow managing the innocent face way better. And he once again had to fight back a laugh, face remaining stern as he looked deeply at his younger son, waiting for him to confess.

"Well then, Alarya, I believe I should go punish Arahaelon for leaving toys in our chambers when he knows that toys should be in their proper chests. I guess there will be no dinner for him for a month." He sounded perfectly serious as he spoke, looking at Alarya who nodded at him in complete fake agreement, both of them acting oblivious to the way in which Tadion's eyes widened suddenly at what he had heard. He made as if to rise from his chair, as if making it to the door. He would never punish any of his children by leaving them without meals, let alone for a while month, but Tadion did not know that yet. Out of the corner of his eyes he caught sight of one of the little twins nudging at Tadion with his elbow, as if prompting him to speak.

"Are you really going to punish Ar?" Guilty blue eyes looked up at him, tiny fingers fidgeting with the little wooden archer he held in his hands. The King felt his heart swell with pride in his chest, a wide smile threatening once again to break through his perfectly calmed stern mask. Even at this young age, his second son incredibly just. It had always amazed him. No matter how much the elfling loved causing trouble and leaving messes behind him, and even if the child himself was the one placing the blame on one of his siblings, Tadion would never allow any of his older siblings- or anyone else for that matter- to be punished for something he had done.

"He left the toys on the floor, did he not?" He asked patiently, watching as Tadion's eyes dropped to the floor. Ah, so here it came. The other twin nudged his son this time.

"It was not Ar." His son whispered, swinging his upper body from side to side. "We left the toys here. Do not punish Ar."

"I know it was you, little ones." He kneeled to be at the elflings' level, tapping his index finger to each child's little nose as he spoke, his son's large clear blue eyes turning up to look directly at him. "Next time do not lie to me. I will let you off this time."

"All right!" All three of them chirped in unison, once again running around the room, and the King of Mirkwood rose to stand tall once more, aware that he had once again lost his son's attention. Instead he continued to watch the three little figures as they packed their arms full of the wooden toys, some of which kept falling off their already too full hands, before flying out of the room in the same rush in which they had arrived.

The Elvenking's day went about the same as he had expected: full with endless meetings and tedious councils, and tons of paperwork that left him wondering if the day would ever end. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, King Thranduil found himself peacefully making his way down the intricate corridors of his Palace, Lord Elrond by his side, as they neared the large Sitting Room in the Private Quarters of the Palace. Thankfully dinner would be served soon, his stomach already protesting at the fact that he had not managed to eat lunch that day.

Once again, it was the noise what warned him. Even some steps ahead from the large pairs of majestic doors he could hear the loud yells and giggles that filled the ample Sitting Room, immediately giving away just _who_ was inside. Next to him, Lord Elrond let out a sigh, and for a second he wondered at how his friend even manage to handle the twins when Tadion was _only one_ and there were days in which he was about to go mad.

"My apologies." The dark haired Elf-Lord closed his eyes with a wince just as the sound of something crashing into pieces reached their ears through the closed door. The Elvenking simply waved away his apology with an elegant movement of the hand. Whatever it was that had been broken, he did not need to look to know that Tadion too had been involved in it.

Ten minutes. It had only been _ten minutes_ since Celebrian and Alarya had gone to change for dinner, and the three elflings had apparently now managed to run away from the servants and maids tasked with watching them, and most certainly had already made a mess of his Sitting Room. Closing his eyes and taking a deep calming breath, the King of Mirkwood let his hand fall over the golden doorknob, mentally preparing himself before gently pushing the door open. Did he really wish to look inside? He would not lose his patience. He would not lose his patience. He would not.

Valar, he would certainly lose it. His ice blue eyes grew wide in shock at the sight that met them, barely aware of Elrond taking a hand to his forehead as he too looked into the room – or what was left of it. No, this no longer even resembled a room. Oddly enough, his first thought was of Alarya. Oh, Alarya would have a heart attack when she saw this.

The loud laughing and screaming stopped the second he opened the door, three pairs of wide guilty eyes now flying in his and Elrond's direction. One of the twins- once again he could not tell which- was currently haphazardly thrown over the seat of a chair that had somehow been knocked sideways to the floor, the four perfectly carved and elaborate wooden legs now sticking into the air. The twin in question had his own little legs floating in the air, his face and chest propped up on the floor as his little arms stretched as if about to grab at Tadion's feet. His son, on the other hand, was fully lying face down on the floor, as if crawling away from the twin who had been chasing him, both of his little hands splayed in front of him, where lay the pieces of the shattered item.

The Elvenking closed his eyes, willing himself to once again take a long deep breath before reacting. His father's small crystal chandelier. Tadion had been carrying Oropher's chandelier, no doubt using it as a make-up sword or shield in their games. Only the handle was left held tight in his son's tiny hand, the rest of the previously gorgeous item now reduced to tiny pieces of crystals that lay scattered around the rich carpet. At least he knew it would give Elrond some peace of mind to know that the antique family heirloom had been broken by his own son and not one of the twins.

It took him a second to find the other twin, spotting him hiding underneath the large couch, only one hand and a little foot sticking out. And still, surprisingly enough, that couch seemed to be the only piece of furniture inside the room that had not been knocked down. It seemed as if every other chair and table had been thrown around messily, every cushion- which Alarya always made sure remained pristine- were now lying everywhere on the carpet, two of them even on the balcony outside.

And, as if that was not enough, there were toys _everywhere_! He could see the wooden army once again splayed all over the floor, his eyes narrowing at the offending little elves as the cut on his foot made itself known once again. But the soldiers were not alone this time. Oh no. There were also wooden swords and some toy bows and at least three or four stuffed animals splayed across the room, some of the cushions even arranged in the form of a fortress alarmingly close to the fireplace. How had they managed to do this _within ten minutes_!?

"It slipped." His son was the first to speak, clear blue eyes looking wide in horror as his lips tried to smile sheepishly at him. Oh, they were in trouble now.

Only looking at the many fragments of crystals scattered messily on the carpet felt like a stab to his heart, reminding him of one of the few items of his father's that he still had had left. But there was no time to dwell on that now, his sole and first concern being that his son – his trouble-making, energetic and impossible to control son- had not cut himself accidentally with the glass.

"Are you hurt?" He asked almost immediately as he reached his son's side, helping the little elfling to his feet as his eyes carefully scanned him up and down in search of any kind of cut. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Elrond softly helping the twin who was draped over the chair also to his little feet, the other twin crawling out from under the couch and joining his identical brother.

"No." Tadion replied, and the King of Mirkwood only sighed in relief once his ice blue eyes confirmed that his son was indeed unharmed. Picking his son's negligible weight easily in his arms, he carried him a safe distance away from the pieces of crystal lying on the carpet, watching as Elrond guided the twins away as well. He would need to send someone to clean that up.

"Now." He said as he let Tadion once more on his little feet, crossing his arms sternly across his chest, his tone slightly stronger. "What happened here?"

"We were playing." It was one of the twins who answered- the one who had been under the couch- beautiful silver eyes, which tried but failed to look innocent, looking up at him. Playing? Playing at what? At destroying his Palace? At who could make a mess faster?

"You can certainly play without needing to destroy a room, can you not, Elrohir?" Elrond's firm voice scolded, stern silver eyes throwing warning looks at both of his sons. So that twin had been Elrohir. "How many times have I told you so?"

"Many?" The other twin- Elladan – replied this time, little hands tying behind his back as he grinned at his father, looking adorningly guilty and scared at the same time.

"The same goes to you, Tadion." He threw his son a pointed look, the elfling at least having the decency of attempting to look regretful. Were these elflings _ever_ going to listen to him? The twins looked about ready to start another destruction the second their father would leave the chamber, a thing that Elrond too had apparently noticed.

"I did warn you about what King Thranduil does to elflings who misbehave in his Halls, did I not?" Lord Elrond's grey eyes glanced sharply from one twin to the other, both of the little children suddenly looking scared, silver eyes wide as they shook their little heads.

"Oh, I did not tell you?" The Elf-Lord continued, rising to stand tall and imposing once more, his deep violet robes swirling as he moved, the silver embroidery shimmering at the crackling fire. For a second the Elvenking was confused, even though he did not show it on his face, attempting to remain perfectly stern while gazing at his own son.

He caught Elrond's eyes for a second, suddenly understanding what it was that his friend was attempting to do, and easily catching up. Oh, he would enjoy it.

"What does he do?" One of the twins- Elrohir- if he was correct- finally asked, his voice a little shaky sound that was barely audible, moving to press himself closer to his twin.

The King of Mirkwood stood straight once more, taking up the royal powerful stance he used when leading a council meeting, very aware and glad for his grand crown of silver leaves which was sitting on top his head, and the manner in which his formal silvery blue robes pooled around him as he moved. He let his eyes look straight at the elflings, alternating from the twins to his son, easily maintaining a perfectly stern and sharp face, the face of a King.

"I throw them off the balcony." He quickly invented, pronouncing the words gravely, as seriously as he would a royal proclamation, not letting it show on his face how amusing he was finding the situation.

Three little terrified gasps echoed through the room, and he could see the three children were immediately, and very quickly, regretting ever making such a mess of his Sitting Room. Somehow, Elrond had managed to remain as serious and stern as he had, throwing all three elflings a look that almost said 'I warned you to behave'.

"He does not _really_ throw them off the balcony, right?" Elladan was the only once brave enough at the moment to find his voice, the sound once again a trembling murmur. His rosy childish face tried to look dubious of what he had heard and at the same time looking as terrified as the other two children.

"Oh, yes, he does." Elrond answered his own son, sounding perfectly calmed as all three elflings nearly cowered to one corner of the room, seeming to still be only partially believing them. And yet, even though they still remained somewhat dubious, all three pairs of large scared eyes kept looking at the Elvenking as if he was a beast about to pounce at them an eat them, making it increasingly hard not to laugh and break their bluff. Not yet. They had to make sure the elflings listened this time.

Slowly, and enjoying it way too much, Thranduil made his way towards the balcony, taking his time in making sure all the frail crystal doors leading to it were wide open, very aware of the pairs of little eyes watching his every move.

"Now, who will go first?" He turned around to face the scared elflings, who had suddenly seemed to have lost their tongues. "Nobody?"

Once again none of the three elfings moved, all of them petrified to their spot as their wide eyes followed him, terrified.

"Ada?" Both of the twins said at the same time, frightened eyes looking at their father in a desperate plea, as if imploring the older elf to save them, but the Elf-Lord only shrugged. Tadion had remained perfectly quiet instead, looking at his father with the same terrified yet suspicious expression as the twins.

"It is King Thranduil's Palace, my sons. You should have behaved as I told you several times." Elrond replied with a sigh, as if only superficially lamenting at the fact that his sons were about to be thrown off the grand balcony.

"If nobody wishes to go first, then I will have to choose." The Elvenking sighed, sounding as if what he was saying was a matter he regularly discussed.

Slowly, and finding it too entertaining, the King of Mirkwood made his way towards the three elflings now huddled in a corner, quickly picking up in arms the twin that was closer to him. The child squealed in fright the second he had picked him up, kicking his legs and arms wildly in the air.

"No!" the elfling screamed as if he was being tortured, instead of merely being held safely and carefully in the King's arms, the latter making sure the elfling would not hurt himself in his frightened antics. "Please! No! We will behave! We will behave!"

The Elvenking made his way towards the balcony, ignoring the elfling's cries as he tried hard to keep a straight face.

"Oh, wait, Thranduil." Elrond called suddenly, making him stop as he saw his friend approaching him, still keeping his straight solemn face. "This is valuable, do not throw this off. Just throw Elladan, but not this." His friend said, carefully picking the tiny silver circlet from the elfling's head- much to the child's wide horror, who had believed his father was about to rescue him. And it once again became incredibly hard for him not to laugh. How could the elflings really believe he would throw any of them out the balcony?

"No! Please! Please! No!" Little Elladan continued to scream, kicking his little legs widely around, eyes growing as wide as moons as the King of Mirkwood took the first steps into the balcony, approaching the delicate ornate railing. He made sure to hold the elfling carefully, the little figure too frightened to even notice that the way in which he was carefully being carried was nearly the opposite to that of anyone attempting to really throw him off any balcony.

And then, deciding that the children had had enough and would at least listen to them now, the Elvenking slowly placed Elladan back onto his little feet, the elfling running as quick as his little legs could allow it towards his Ada, slamming onto the older elf's knees. Elrond picked him up immediately, his perfectly serene mask breaking into a short laugh as he held the scared elfling safely close to his chest.

"Will all of you behave now? And play without destroying every single chamber?" Lord Elrond's voice echoed through the room just as Elrohir also ran towards his father, little hands clinging at his robes as he too begged to be carried in his arms.

"Yes! Yes!" All three elflings were quick to say, Tadion dashing in his father's direction, who, like Elrond, immediately picked him up safely in his arms. How could Tadion had even believed he would _ever_ let anything happen to him?

"Sorry, Ada." His little son whispered to the collar of his rich silvery blue robes, frail little arms tight around his neck, and he only held his son closer to his body, his precious little bundle that the Valar had gifted him with, letting out a laugh at the children's reactions.

"It is all right, little one." He pressed his lips to his son's little head of golden hair, the strands still holding that baby softness to them. No matter how much trouble and mess his son caused, he would still love him dearly, more than the child could even imagine. "Let us go have dinner now."

"Would you have thrown me off the balcony?" His heart ached inside his chest like a fresh wound as he heard his son's innocent voice asking in a little whisper, large blue eyes looking slightly scared and at the same time confused at they looked up at him, as if not fully believing what his father had said moments ago, yet not completely knowing for sure.

"Of course not, Tadion. Never." He whispered in return, letting out a silent laugh as he placed another kiss on his son's little head. He would never let anything happen to his precious son, let alone him being the cause of said harm! He was relived, however, as he saw his son relax on his arms, fully believing his words and understanding that it had all been a ruse to scare them. "I would never let anything harm you, my son."

"Was he _really_ going to throw me?" He heard Elladan questioning his father as all of them made their way outside the destroyed room and headed towards the Dining Room.

"Not this time. Next time perhaps." He answered the child, who once again looked slightly alarmed on his father's arms, little mouth hanging open in an expression that looked almost impossibly cute, Elrond throwing him a fierce glare before having to explain to his sons that they too were safe and that the King would not harm them for destroying his Palace.

Oh, Alarya and Celebrian would certainly murder both of them once they found out how they had scared the children- who seemed to have forgotten about everything by now, once again chatting and laughing loudly. He could already feel he would be sleeping in his study tonight, thankful that at least the couch there was comfortable. But what the Elvenking could not have known yet was that even though the twins and his son would continue to run around screaming in his halls, and prank nearly every single elf in his staff the many times they visited the Palace in the future years, never again would any of the twins leave a mess in any single chamber in his Palace. And no matter how much they grew and eventually came to realize that it had all been a bluff the adult elves had enjoyed too much, for the twin sons of Elrond 'the King of Mirkwood threw the elflings who misbehaved in his halls off the balcony'.

Here a little short snippet that might perhaps one day be added to Greenwood the Great. Just a little fund Thranduil and Elrond had scaring their sons who were intent in not listening to what their parents said about creating messes. Let me know what you think!

Love,

Elena


End file.
